Reborn
by Asseylum Allusia
Summary: Raynare menyangka dirinya akan mati di tangan Gremory, namun dia terbangun disebuah kamar. Ternyata dia ditolong oleh seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang Sorcerer Supreme.
1. Chapter 1

**Reborn**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warnings: Typo, OOC, Sorcerer/Sorceress**

* * *

Summary: Raynare menyangka dirinya akan mati di tangan Gremory, namun dia terbangun disebuah kamar. Ternyata dia ditolong oleh seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang Sorcerer Supreme.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kesempatan Kedua?**

* * *

' _Dimana aku?'_

' _Apakah aku telah mati?'_

Raynare membuka matanya, sebuah ruangan yang tak ia kenali. Berbaring di atas fuuton dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya, mengeksplorasi seluruh sudut ruangan dengan netra coklat miliknya. Ia sangat asing dengan nuansa ini.

Raynare mencoba untuk bergerak, tidak ada respon, ia mati rasa. _'Aku lu-mpuh?'_

Raynare mengingat kembali kejadian dimana ia akan dieksekusi oleh salah satu iblis dari keluarga Gremory. _Power of Destraction_. Seharusnya ia sudah mati sekarang, tak ada sedikit pun kesempatan yang ia miliki untuk kabur. Bola merah itu seharusnya sudah membuat tubuhnya menjadi debu dalam sekejap. Tapi mengapa ia masih hidup sekarang? Berbaring dengan tubuh utuh yang mati rasa. Apa ia berhasil kabur malam itu?

Tidak mungkin!

Ia masih mengingat kejadian itu dengan jelas. Bola merah yang mengenai dadanya, rasa sakit sekejap yang ia alami, dan momen saat ia menjadi debu. Benar, seharusnya ia telah mati sekarang. Tapi siapa yang telah menolongnya? Dan bagaimana?

Tanpa Raynare sadari pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok berumur sekitar dua puluh lima, berambut pirang, berperawakan tegak dengan kulit kecoklatan, dan kedua bola mata berwarna biru seperti permata. Orang itu berjalan dan duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya kebelakang di samping Raynare.

"Hei Putri Tidur, sudah bangunkah?"

Jatungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, suara serak manly itu mengagetkannya. "Si-apa Anda?"

Orang itu masih menatap Raynare dengan senyum cerah menghiasinya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Pemilik rumah ini. kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu Nona?"

Raynare menatap Naruto dengan raut muka bingung. _'Apa aku harus menggunkan nama asliku? Tapi, aku tak bisa mempercayainya. Apa dia utusan Azazel-sama? Oh tidak,..'_

"Hei Nona, apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Na-maku Raynare... Uzumaki-san."

Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban Raynare, sementara Raynare hanya mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak usah takut begitu, aku bukan orang jahat kok. Dan apa itu Uzumaki-san? Cukup panggil saja Naruto hehe... aku tak begitu suka dengan namanya keformalan."

"Baiklah Naruto-san. Kalau boleh tahu kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya kepadamu Ray-chan, kenapa kau tergeletak di pinggir jalan? Kau terluka parah waktu itu, jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku dan dokter mengatakan kau mengalami luka berat yang mengakibatkan sarat-saraf di tubuhmu mati. Apa kau mengalami kecelakaan atau semacamnya?"

Raynare menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya. _'A-aku selamat? Tapi bagaimana bisa?'_

"Entahlah Naruto-san, aku tak begitu mengingatnya," kata Raynare berbohong. Tidak mungkin ia akan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. "Jadi berapa lama aku berada di sini Naruto-san?"

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Seolah tengah berpikir keras untuk menemukan sebuah solusi matematika. "Ah... mungkin satu bulan lebih," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman lebar.

Tunggu dulu! Raynare membulatkan matanya. _'Ji-jika aku sudah sebulan di sini, siapa yang merawatku?'_

"Yupp, tentunya aku yang merawatmu Ray-chan, membersihkan tubuhmu dan mengganti pakaianmu agar kau tetap bersih," seolah bisa membaca pikiran lawan bicaranya, Naruto menjawab dengan muka innocent tanpa beban. Sementara Raynare sekarang merasakan darahnya mendidih dan berkumpul di kepalanya. Mukanya merah sempurna seperti tomat yang matang, marah dan malu menjadi satu. "DASAR HENTAI!"

Dan teriakkan keras pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan sepi tersebut.

* * *

 _Kesempatan Kedua?_

* * *

"Hei, Ray-chan... ini sudah sore lho, bener enggak mau mandi? Aku juga sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu. Jangan diam terus Ray-chan, aku minta maaf jika kau tak suka atas semua yang aku lakukan. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya membersihkan tubuhmu, tak ada hal lain yang aku lakukan," kata Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Raynare bahwa ia tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya membersihkan tubuhnya saja. Raynare tetap diam menunci mulutnya dan tak mau melihat Naruto sedikit pun. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau Ray-chan, tapi jika berubah pikiran, cukup panggil aku. Aku akan ada di dapur. Nikmati harimu."

Pintu ruangan tertutup, entah mengapa Raynare begitu marah dan malu saat ini. padahal saat ia dalam bentuk aslinya–yang mana hanya memakai pakaian yang cuma menutupi payudara dan bagian kewanitaannya, ia merasa biasa saja.

' _Kenapa aku ini?!'_

Raynare merasa bersalah sekarang, egonya sebagai malaikat jatuh begitu tinggi yang membuatnya selalu memandang rendah kaum bernama manusia. Tapi ironisnya sekarang dirinya hanyalah sesosok malaikat jatuh yang lumpuh bagaikan sampah yang menunggu untuk dibakar.

Dan seketika tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh, ia ingin buang air kecil. What?! Hal ini tak pernah terjadi saat ia masih bertugas sebagai malaikat jatuh. Bagaimana bisa? Sungguh, Raynare sekarang ingin buang air kecil. Namun karena egonya terlalu tinggi, Raynare mecoba untuk menahannya.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

15 menit

...

30 menit pun akhirnya berlalu.

Raynare sudah tak kuat untuk menahannya lagi. Ia bisa merasakan air di kewanitaannya ingin keluar sekarang juga. Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali memanggil Naruto.

"Na-naruto.." panggilnya lemah.

"Naru-...to ahh.."

Raynare mencoba untuk ketiga kalinya, jika kali ini gagal, sudah dipastikan ia akan menguarkan air seninya di fuuton ini. "Na-ru... a-ku tak tahan lagi... ahhh."

Pintu kamar terbuka, _Thanks God!_

Naruto berjalan mendekati Raynare, "Ada apa Ray-chan?"

"A-aku mau..."

Naruto heran melihat ruat muka merah Raynare sekarang, seperti menahan sesuatu. _Damn!_ Segera Naruto mengangkat tubuh Raynare yang menegnakan dress putih dengan gaya bridal.

1 meter melangkah

2 meter terlampaui

3 meter tercapai

5 meter mulus terlewati

Sedikit lagi hanya tinggal dua langkah lagi mendekati pintui kamar mandi, namun sepertinya usaha yang Naruto lakukan sia-sia. Naruto bisa merasakan cairan hangat mengenai perutnya tepat sesaat Raynare melempelkan pinggulnya.

"Emm Ray-chan, apa kau sudah..?" tanya Naruto pada Raynare. Sementara Raynare sendiri menyembunyikan mukanya pada dada bidang Naruto. Ia terlalu malu untuk menjawabnya.

"Hahaha kau tak usah malu Ray-chan. Jadi, mau mandi?"

Raynare hanya mengganguk malu dan Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Di sini Raynare berada sekarang, berada dalam pelukan manusia bernama Naruto. Dan jika saja ia masih berwujud malaikat jatuh, ia pasti akan menghajar Naruto tanpa ampun.

Dress putihnya terlepas menyisakan celana dalam yang basah oleh air seninya sendiri, sementara tubuhnya masih bersandar pada tubuh Naruto.

"Ray-chan, apa aku-"

"Cepat lakukan saja!" kata Raynare dengan muka merah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, emm maaf sebelumnya."

Naruto mulai melepaskan celana dalam yang Raynare pakai, cukup susah memang karena hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Biasanya Naruto melepas semua pakaian Raynare di dalam kamar dan tinggal memandikannya.

Akhirnya celana dalam itu terlepas, menampilkan tubuh polos Raynare. Mungkin jika kaum pria pada posisi Naruto sekarang, meraka tak ragu untuk 'menyerang' Raynare. Tubuh polos putih bak porselen, rambut hitam yang tergerai indah, dan juga pandangan sayu dengan muka yang memerah. Well, tidak untuk Naruto.

Raynare terkejut ketika tubuhnya diangkat dan disandarkan pada dinding bath up.

"I-ini memalukan,"

Naruto hanay tersenyum maklum. "Tenang Ray-chan, aku hanya membersihkan tubuhmu saja."

Naruto mengeluarkan sabun cair pada telapak tangannya. Ia menatap Raynare meminta izin untuk memulainya. Raynare hanya mengangguk kecil masih dengan muka merahnya.

Tangan dingin Naruto mulai menyentuh badan Raynare, mulai dari pundak, pindah ke tangan kiri dan kanan. Lalu turun ke payudara Raynare, mengusapnya lembut yang membuat Raynare sedikit mengejang dan mengeluarkan pekikan kecil. Sedikti lama Naruto mengusapkan sabun pada payudara Raynare kemudian pindah ke bagian ketiak dan membuat Raynare merasakan sensasi geli. Tangan Naruto turun ke bagian perut, menarik badan Raynare ke tubuhnya, dan mulai mengusapkan sabun cair itu ke punggung Raynare.

Setelah bagaian badan selesai, Naruto mengangkat kaki kanan Raynare. Mengusapkan sabun itu mulai ujung jari kaki hingga ke paha Raynare. Hal tersebut juga dilakukan Naruto pada kaki kiri Raynare.

"Sekarang mari kita bersihkan sabun di tubuhmu."

Naruto memutar keran dan air hangat turun dari atas membasahi tubuh Raynare. "Aku akan memindahkan baju kotor ini ke mesin cuci. Sebaiknya kau nikmati air hangatnya," kata Naruto pada Raynare.

Raynare hanya mengangguk dan melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan topless. Ya _topless_ , menampilkan dada bidang dan otot perutnya. _Damn!_ Muka Raynare semakin memerah jadinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Raynare akui bahwa ia benar-benar menikmati air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Air hangat itu membuat tubuhnya rileks dan nyaman. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang kini sudah mengenakan kaos putih polos dan membawa sebuah handuk serta kursi kecil berbahan plastik.

"Oke, mari kita keringkan tubuhmu."

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Raynare dan mendudukkan tubuh Raynare pada kursi kecil yang telah ia bawa.

"Apa kau menikmati air hangatnya Ray-chan?"

"Hmm.. sedikit," jawab Raynare membuat Naruto senang.

Naruto menambil sedikit air hangat dari keran dengan sebuah baskom dan mengambil sesuatu yang Raynare tak ketahui.

"Untuk apa itu Naruto-san?" tanya Raynare sambil menunjuk botol kecil di tangan Naruto.

"Oh sabun ini untuk membersihkan dearah kewanitaanmu. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan sabun badan untuk membersihkannya karena bersifat basa. Sementara untuk membersihkan daerah kewanitaan harus memakai sabun yang memang memiliki pH yang sama," jawab Naruto yang membuat kembali merah muka Raynare.

"A-pa hal itu perlu dilaku-kan?" cicit Raynare.

"Ini demi kebersihanmu Ray-chan," kata Naruto. "Dan aku berjanji tidak ada maksud lain, sungguh."

Raynare hanya mengangguk kecil dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Ba-baiklah, ta-pi se-lesaikan de-ngan ce-pat!"

Naruto melebarkan kedua kaki Raynare, dengan jelas kini terpampang organ wanita milik Raynare yang berwarna merah muda dan di atasnya di tumbuhi sedikit bulu halus. Jujur sampai sekarang Naruto masih ada sedikit rasa malu dan sebisa mungkin ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk.

Napas Naruto memberat, damn, padahal sudah sebulan lebih ia melakukan hal yang sama. Tenangkan dirimu Naruto!

Naruto mulai mengusapkan sabun di ujung jarinya pada organ wanita milik Raynare. Ia mengusapnya dengan begitu lembut, pelan, dan kadang menekan yang membuat Raynare memekik. Mungkin karena tidak sadar, lima menit telah berlalu dan Raynare sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan suara merdu dari mulutnya.

"Ahh.. Na-ru, to-long cepat sele-saikan..." kata Raynare dengan napas memburu.

"Ah maaf," Naruto segara mengambil air hangat dan membasuhnya. _'Damn you Naruto! Bad Naruto! Bad Naruto!'_

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Raynare dan membawa ke kamar untuk dipakaikan baju.

Sesampainya dalam kamar, Raynare menautkan alisnya. Naruto tahu arti dari air muka Raynare, ia meletakkan Raynare di kursi yang mempunyai tempat sandaran. Raynare bisa melihat di depannya saat ini ada meja rias wanita dengan cermin besar. " _Well_ , meja rias ini memang satu paket dengan rumah yang aku beli dua tahun lalu hehe..." kata Naruto menjelaskan kenapa ada meja rias wanita di kamar ini.

Raynare bingung mau menjawab apa, ia sendiri masih malu untuk berintarksi lebih dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil _hair dryer_ , lalu mulai mengeringkan rambut Raynare. Setelah sekian menit berlalu, rambut Raynare pun telah kering.

"Ray-chan, kalau begini kau mirip Sadako hahaha," tawa Naruto muncul ketika poni Raynare menutupi seluruh mukanya. Benar mirip Sadako.

"Berhenti tertawa Naruto-san! Itu tidak lucu," kata Raynare sedikit tidak terima. Seandainya ia masih bisa mneggerakan kedua tangannya, awas saja, bocah kuning pasti habis dipukulnya.

"Oke oke, aku punya gunting, mau aku potongkan?" tawar Naruto pada Raynare, sementara Raynare menatap Naruto lewat pantulan cermin dengan tak yakin.

"Kau meragukan ya Ray-chan, kuberitahu ya, aku pernah memotong rambutku sendiri. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir," kata Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

Rambut kuning,

Jabrik,

Berantakan,

"Sepertinya tak usah Naruto-san, aku tak membutuhkannya," kata Raynare setelah melihat detail gaya rambut Naruto, semakin membuat dirinya tak percaya.

"Tidak. Rambutmu memang harus dipotong. Aku memaksa," kata Naruto dan ia mengambil sebuah gunting dari laci meja rias. Sebelum memulai, Naruto memakaian kain sebagai penutup agar tidak jatuh pada tubuh Raynare.

Raynare bisa melihat rambutnya mulai terpotong berjatuhan kebawah. Dan hasilnya pun tidak buruk, Raynare mengakui itu. Kini rambut hitamnya bergaya poni dengan kedua sisinya lebih panjang. Cocok sekali, apalagi setelah Naruto memakaikan jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu bercorak putih pada sisi kiri poninya. Raynare akui dirinya sekarang tampak cantik, bukan berarti penampilan biasanya jelek, namun Raynare merasa sekarang dirinya merasa lebih cantik. ( _*Penampilan Raynare seperti Rea dari Anime Sankarea*)_

"Nah, kau terlihat lebih cantik sekarang," kata Naruto dengan senyum cerah.

 _Blush._

Entah berapa kali Raynare dibuat malu oleh Naruto, "Terima kasih Na-ruto-san."

"Sama-sama. Sekarang mari ganti pakaianmu," Naruto memutar kursi Raynare menghadap lemari disebelah kirinya. "Jadi, silakan pilih baju yang kau inginkan Ray-chan."

 _Dan Raynare merasa dirinya lebih diperhantikan sekarang, ia sangat berterimakasih._

Kini mereka berdua berada di ruang tengah, setelah mereka makan malam–tentunya Raynare merasa malu sekali lagi karena Naruto menyuapinya. Mereka berdua bertukar cerita kehidupan masing-masing. Tentunya Raynare hanya menceritakan sedikit kehidupannya pada Naruto, selebihnya ia berbohong.

"Sepertinya ini sudah malam," kata Naruto sambil mendekati Raynare.

Raynare sendiri tidak curiga kepada Naruto, namun ia merasakan rasa kantuk yang sangat luar biasa ketika Naruto menyentil dahinya. "Selamat malam Ray-chan, mimpi indah."

Itulah kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari Naruto sebelum pandangannya menggelap.

Pagi memancarkan sinarnya, menembuh kaca yang membuat sang putri tidur terbangun. Raynare sedikit terusik karenanya, ia menutupi cahaya itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Deg!

' _Tunggu, aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku?'_

Raynare mencoba menggerakan tangan kirinya dan ia berhasil. Sekarang ia akan mecoba menggerakkan kakinya, gagal. Raynare mengangkat badannya, menyangga dengan kedua tangannya mencoba duduk, ia berhasil melakukannya. Apa kemampuannya telah kembali? Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, ia sudah tidak memegang Twilight Healing, atau kemampuan mlalaikatnya? Sangat tidak mungkin!

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan Naruto yang membawa kursi roda. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Sudah bangun, _Little Bird_?"

Naruto berjalan mendorong kursi roda mendekati Raynare yang masih menatap kaget dan waspada. "Tenanglah Ray-chan, aku tak akan menyakitimu," Naruto membelai pipi Raynare dengan lembut. "Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Di sinilah Raynare sekarang berada, di ruangan penuh buku dan ornamen-ornamen kuno yang sangat indah. Corak dinding kecoklatan berpadu dengan rak-rak buku dengan indah.

Raynare menatap Naruto yang berjalan mendekati salah satu rak buku, ia mengambil lalu berjalan kembali menuju Raynare. Pandangan mereka bertemu, rasa gugup mulai memenuhi jiwa Raynare. "Di-mana ini, dan sebe-narnya si-apa kau, Naruto-san?!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu sejak awal siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Ray-chan. Kau adalah malaikat jatuh dibawah pimpinan Azazel. Aku tahu kau sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari tuanmu Azazel. Namun, apa yang kau lakukan malah sebaliknya, semakin menjauh dari apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Azazel. Kau berusaha, terus berusaha, hingga berakhir dimalam dimana kau menemui ajalmu."

Raynare mengeluarkan air matanya. Benar, apa yang ia lakukan adalah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pimpinan yang sangat ia kagumi. Dan akhirnya ia berakhir di tangan Gremory. malam itu, seharusnya ia sudah mati.

"La-lu.. kenapa aku masih hidup sekarang? A-apa kau yang te-lah menolongku?"

"Kau benar. Akulah yang menolongmu malam itu, namun sedikit terlambat. Kau telah terkena bola itu dan hampir saja kau berubah menjadi debu. Untungnya aku masih bisa menyelamatkanmu," jawab Naruto tersenyum lembut penuh kharisma.

"Ta-pi kenapa aku?"

"Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua Ray-chan. Dan aku bisa melihatnya dalam dirimu, kau adalah orang baik. Sifatmu yang sebenarnya adalah saat kau bersama dengan anak laki-laki yang kau ajak kencan dulu," Naruto menangkup wajah Raynare yang dibanjiri air mata dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau berhak mendapatkannya Raynare."

Naruto berjalan menjauhi Raynare, ia sekarang membelakangi Raynare. "Dan kau mau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya? Akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Raynare bisa melihat semua buku yang ada di rak, sekarang terbang memutar dengan pelan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia bisa melihat saat ini Naruto sedang melayang menghadap kearah dirinya.

Lingkaran sihir berwarna biru tercipta di depan Raynare. Dan sihir itu menampilkan sosok Naruto yang kini terlihat berbeda. Naruto sekarang menggunakan jubah bercahaya terang putih dengan corak lidah api berwarna merah disetiap ujung jubah. Pakaiannya kini berganti dengan warna oranye berlengan panjang, celananya hitam yang menyatu dengan sepatu bermodel seperti sepatu boots, dan rambutnya yang kini telihat pendek. Wajahnya tegas, memancarkan kedewasaan dan kebijaksanaan disaat yang sama. Ia melayang dengan sedikit merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dengan wajah tersenyum, Naruto mendekati Raynare dan mengangkat lembut dagu milik Raynare.

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. _Sorcerer supreme_. Senang bertemu denganmu Raynare-chan."

 **TBC**

* * *

That's it! Setelah empat tahun tidak menulis, akhirnya tahun 2017 ini saya kembali menulis. Mungkin bahasa dan percakapannya masih kaku? Bagaimana pendapat Readers? Dan jika mungkin masih banyak kekurangan, misal karakter development, plot, dan lain-lain bisa ditulis di review box. (Flames? Bring it on!)

Well, fiksi Naruto x DxD ini terinspirasi dari Marvel's movie yaitu Dr. Strange. Ya mungkin agak aneh, apalagi pemerannya Raynare & Naruto, tapi sebisa mungkin saya buat menarik dan bisa menghibur para Readers di sini. Sekali lagi saya beritahu, Raynare di sini mirip Rea dari anime Sankarea, bisa check di google, bing, duck duck go, dll.

Lil bit information for you guys, about Naruto and Raynare:

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Race: Human**

 **Job: Sorcerer Supreme**

 **Ability: Not yet unlocked** (Wkwkwk)

 **Name: Raynare**

 **Race: The Fallen**

 **Job: Naruto's student (Sorceress - Future)**

 **Abilities:**

 **-As the fallen, she already has the light spears.**

 **-As Sorceress: We'll see in the next chapter** (Tunggu gan, sabar wkwk)

Nah, itu informasinya, semoga kalian semua terhibur, please hit the review button, fav and follow. See ya in the next chapter! Thank you! (Judulnya ngarang wkwkwk)


	2. Chapter 2

**Reborn**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning:**

 **Bahasa kaku. Tidak ada feel. Jelek. Kesalahan ketik. Dan Out of Character.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Stricly said! this isn't mine. Made only for those who read, mores the pity!

 **P.S:** I'm sorry for the last chapter, I didn't write the disclaimer, I totally forgot about that. But like I said, Naruto and Highschool DxD are belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ichibumi. Thank you!

Well, happy reading guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sihir, Perasaan, dan Hubungan**

* * *

Raynare membaca buku yang berjudul _Book of Life_ dengan serius. Seminggu telah berlalu dan ia masih terduduk di kursi roda, membiarkan Naruto–Si Mesum; melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sendiri. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa cowok bernama Naruto si _Sorcerer Supreme_ adalah seorang penulis buku mesum. Karyanya bahkan menjadi konsumsi Azazel, ia ingat betul buku oranye yang selalu dibawa oleh Azazel dulu.

Tekad inilah yang membuat Raynare dengan giat membaca buku di tangannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Naruto mengambil keuntungan lagi. Setelah interogasi yang ia lakukan dulu menganai pulihnya kedua tangan miliknya dalam waktu satu malam, Raynare akhirnya mengetahui sihir yang dapat memulihkan tubuh begitu cepat. Dan mantra sihir tersebut terdapat dalam buku yang kini ia baca.

Namun semua itu tidak semudah yang Raynare bayangkan. Itu bukan sihir biasa, bukan sihir yang bisa ia ucapkan atau sejenisnya. Sihir dengan kompleksitas tinggi yang hanya bisa dilakukan secara tidak sadar dengan otaknya. Parahnya, buku itu berbahasa _Sansekerta_. Ia harus merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk bisa mengerti bahasa sansekerta. Terhitung satu hari satu malam agar ia bisa memahami betul bahasa yang menurutnya _absurd_ itu. Dan lima hari ia sudah habiskan untuk membaca dan mempraktikan apa yang ada di buku.

Raynare ingin sekali berhenti membaca buku setebal seribu halaman di tangannya saat ini. Namun, ia tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Naruto. Untuk itulah ia masih membacanya sampai saat ini. Berbicara tentang Naruto, sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang benar-benar sangat baik yang pernah ia temui sampai saat ini, kecuali sifat mesumnya yang kebangetan. Bahkan ia sendiri masih ragu akan apa yang Naruto lakukan terhadap tubuhnya saat ia masih dalam keadaan koma.

Menyebalkan.

Andai saja tubuhnya telah pulih, ia berjanji akan menghajar Naruto tanpa ampun. Entah kenapa ia bisa percaya begitu saja pada cowok mesum nan licik itu. Ia pasti akan membalasnya suatu saat nanti. Ya, ia harus membalasnya nanti, lihat saja.

Lamunan Raynare buyar ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang tubuhnya. Raynare tahu milik siapa langkah kaki itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

" _Ohayou_ Rae _-chan_ , bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak kah?"

Raynare memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak tertarik, seakan menyuruh Naruto untuk segera pergi. "Ya sangat nyenyak sekali Naruto _-san_! Bagaimana tak nyenyak ketika ada orang yang seenak jidatnya menyelinap ke kamarku dan memeluk tubuhku hingga membuatku tak bisa tidur!"

"Hehehe..." Naruto tertawa dengan menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Tapi berkat aku kau bisa meneruskan bacaanmu kan, Rae _-chan_?"

Hening.

Raynare membaca kalimat terakhir tanpa hiraukan keberadaan Naruto. Menutup bukunya, menarik napas panjang, dan mengangkat bukunya dengan tangan kanannya.

Tanpa banyak omong, dengan keras Raynare melemparkan buku setebal seribu halaman itu ke wajah _Si Sorcerer-Mesum-Supreme_.

"Dasar Naruto _-san_ mesum!"

* * *

Pagi telah berlalu berganti siang yang begitu terik. Raynare meneduhkan tubuhnya di pohon rindang belakang rumah sembari menikmati segelas es teh madu yang cukup untuk mendinginkan teriknya matahari. Setelah kejadian pagi hari, ia memilih pergi untuk melatih kemampuan otak bawah sadarnya di taman belakang rumah yang cukup luas. Memang belum ada kemajuan berarti, namun ia sendiri merasa ada sedikit perbedaan dalam dirinya.

Sebagai malaikat jatuh, seharusnya ia bisa dengan mudah menggunakan sihir, begitu pikir Raynare. Tapi pikiran itu hilang saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa tidak semua sihir dapat dipelajari dengan mudah. Begitu juga dengan tipe-tipe sihir, ada yang diucapkan dengan mantra tanpa perantara, ada juga yang hanya menggunakan fisik tanpa mantra, ataupun keduanya. Dan ia adalah pengguna sihir berupa tindakan fisik yang tidak memerlukan mantra sama sekali. Ia bisa menciptakan sebuah _light spear_ semudah membalikkan tangan. Tapi sihir kali ini sedikit sulit, begitu sulit jika Raynare mau mengakuinya.

Dari _Book of Life_ yang Raynare baca disebutkan bahwa setiap individu dari ras manapun mempunyai kemampuan untuk memulihkan. Perbedaannya adalah antara sadar atau tidaknya indvidu tersebut dalam menggunkannya. Kemampuan tersebut juga dipengaruhi oleh kondisi psikis individu masing-masing, lingkungan juga dapat memberi pengaruh besar dalam perkembangannya. Faktor lingkunganlah yang menurut Raynare sangat berpengaruh dalam pemulihannya. Bagaimana tidak, jika setiap hari ia harus digoda oleh si mesum Naruto.

"Yo Rae _-chan_ , bagaimana perkembanganmu saat ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan ceria seakan teriknya matahari tidak mempengaruhi tubuhnya sama sekali.

Raynare menatap Naruto tanpa minat, meletakkan gelas tehnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "Sedikit, dan kau tahu kenapa Naruto-san?!"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin usahamu kurang?"

"Dalam _Book of Life_ halaman 598, kalimat ketiga dari atas dijelaskan bahwa lingkungan juga berpengaruh dalam perkembengan sihir. Dan karena sifat mesummu Naruto _-san_ , memberikan dampak buruk bagi lingkungan dan membuatku susah untuk berkonsentrasi," Raynare meluapkan kata-kata yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum masam, ia memang mesum namun ia takkan pernah mengambil keuntungan dari orang yang sedang tidak berdaya.

Naruto menunduk lesu sembari menghela napasnya, ia tahu Raynare pasti akan marah besar atas apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin malam. _Well_ , sejujurnya ia tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada bantal untuk ia peluk dan kebetulan bantalnya sedang dicuci. Alasan tersebutlah ia pindah ke kamar Raynare, dengan harapan ia bisa tidur kembali.

Kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu.

Raynare bisa merasakan pipinya merah sekarang, sedangkan Naruto terlihat seperti menemukan ide yang cemerlang. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto _-san_?"

Tanpa dijawab oleh Naruto, ia menciptakan sebuah sihir di bawah kakinya dengan diameter lingkaran cukup besar untuk menjangkau Raynare. "Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu, kau pasti menyukainya Rae _-chan_."

Mereka pun menghilang dalam detik berikutnya.

 **~"~**

Di sinilah mereka berada, di ruangan kosong yang cukup luas. Hawa dingin yang Raynare bisa rasakan menandakan bahwa bangunan ini dibuat di tempat yang tinggi atau dekat dengan kutub. Perkiraan Raynare diperkuat dengan adanya suara angin yang mendayu-dayu di luar.

"Kita ada dimana Naruto _-san_?"

"Apa kau kedinginan? Sini aku pakaikan jaketku," kata Naruto dan memakaikan jaket oranye miliknya kepada Raynare yang hanya menggunakan _dress_ biru muda.

"Terimakasih, ini lebih baik."

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mendorong kursi roda Raynare ke jendela yang tertutup di samping sudut ruangan. Selanjutnya Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke jendela, gerak telunjuknya mengikuti frame jendela itu, cahaya seperti percikan api tercipta dari telunjuk jari Naruto. Dan ketika pergerakan telunjuk jarinya membentuk persegi panjang sempurna diikuti dengan cahaya sihir, tiba-tiba jendela itu seperti dibuka dan dilapisi dengan kaca.

Raynare bisa melihat pegunungan yang ditutupi oleh salju, jendela di depannya seperti kaca yang sangat bening dan melindungi dari angin dingin.

"Kita berada di pegunungan dekat _Mt. Everest_ , menajubkan bukan?! Dulu tempat ini difungsikan untuk berbagai pelatihan sihir, di sinilah para _Sorcerers_ terlahir. Dan semenjak tempat latihan diganti, bangunan ini ditinggalkan. Namun bukan berarti kami membiarkan begitu saja, kami juga merawatnya. Kebetulan, aku bertugas untuk menjaga dan merawat tempat ini. Yup, tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan."

Raynare menatap Naruto yang sedang menerawang jauh ke depan. Ia membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya sesuatu namun ia urungkan. Memang benar, selama ini ia hanya melihat dunia dari lubang kunci tanpa tahu dunia luar.

Dulu, sebagai malaikat jatuh yang penuh kebanggaan, Raynare menatap manusia sebagai ras terlemah yang bahkan ia anggap sebagai hama. Namun kenyataan yang ada di depannya saat ini seperti menjungkir balikkan semua rasa bangga yang ada. Bagaimana kalau dulu ia bertemu dengan Naruto sebagai musuh? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin ia akan mati setelah melemparkan kata-kata sombongnya, atau bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkedip? Entahlah, karena itu ia merasa sangat berterima kasih saat ini.

"- _chan..._ Rae- _chan_ , bumi pada bulan, _do you copy_ , bumi pada bulan _do you copy_?"

Raynare tersadar karena tingkah Naruto yang mulai _absurd_. Selain mesum, Naruto juga punya sisi yang menurutnya begitu _absurd_.

"Ya, ya, ya... aku dengar Naruto- _san_!"

Naruto sedikit tertawa sembari mengacak-acak pelan poni Raynare, "Habisnya kau tak merespon panggilanku, jangan-jangan kau sedang melamunkan diriku yang tampan ini kan? Hayo, ngaku saja Rae _-chan_."

Sebuah cap tangan pun tertera di pipi Naruto sekarang.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini Naruto- _san_?" Raynare bertanya dengan tenang setelah memberi cap di pipi Naruto yang sekarang sedang mengelus pipi merahnya.

"Ini sudah saatnya Rae _-chan_ , aku akan melatihmu menjadi seorang _Sorceress_ ," raut muka Naruto menjadi tegas, tidak ada wajah konyol penuh candaan maupun mesum. "Dan panggil aku _Master Naruto_."

* * *

Tiga hari telah Raynare lalui dengan belajar sihir, baik yang bersifat mantra maupun fisik. Jika dihitung dengan kalender masehi memanglah tiga hari, namun yang ia rasakan lebih dari itu. Naruto membawanya ke sebuah dimensi yang dinamakan dengan _Mirror Dimension_. Dalam dimensi _Mirror_ konsep ruang dan waktu bisa diubah sesuai keinginan si pengguna, dan Naruto membuat satu hari di dunia manusia menjadi satu bulan di dimensi _Mirror_. Anehnya lagi, meski dalam dimensi _Mirror_ umurnya bertambah tiga bulan, akan tetapi saat kembali ke dunia manusia umurnya hanya bertambah tiga hari. Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil latihannya? _Well_ , Naruto mengatakan ' _kerja keras tak akan mengkhianatimu'_ dan hal tersebut memanglah benar. Raynare tetap menguasai sihir yang telah dipelajari tanpa kehilangan satu pun.

Tidak dipungkiri kini Raynare telah menguasai lumayan banyak sihir, meskipun dirinya masih belum pulih dan masih terduduk di kursi roda. Dan Naruto bilang pada Raynare mengenai sebuah kebenaran yang sangat membuat Raynare begitu kesal. Semua tentang _Book of Life_ , yang merupakan sihir tingkat tinggi dan Raynare merasa dibodohi oleh Naruto.

Akan tetapi semua yang dilakukan oleh Naruto mempunyai tujuan. Pertama yang Raynare ketahui adalah untuk melatih kemampuan bawah sadarnya. Kedua adalah untuk menghalau gangguan luar yang dapat mengacaukan pembacaan matra.

Raynare kini sedang duduk sembari membaca buku-buku tentang sihir. Untuk meningkatkan pengetahuan dan kemampuan sihirnya maka ia perlu banyak membaca. Setengah dari tebal buku telah ia baca dan setidaknya telah menghabiskan waktu paginya untuk beristirahat. Dari sekian halaman yang telah ia baca, ia menemukan topik bacaan yang cukup menarik. _Astral Projection._

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Raynare, bisakah ia melakukannya? Namun bukankah dalam definisi manusia dirinya adalah termasuk makhluk astral? Lagi pula, buku ini ditulis oleh manusia.

Raynare sangat penasaran, tiap baris kalimat ia baca dengan teliti yang membuatnya tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang ada di belakangnya. Sementara Naruto tersenyum iseng lalu merebut buku di tangan Raynare dengan paksa. "Oh, _Astral Projection_ , apa kau tertarik mencobanya Rae- _chan_?"

Raynare memutarkan kursi rodanya menghadap Naruto. Dengan jengah ia mencoba untuk meminta kembali buku di tangan Naruto. "Kembalikan Naruto _-san_ , aku belum selesai membaca!"

"Panggil aku _Master Naruto_ dong, Rae- _chan_."

"Tidak akan pernah," Naruto merasa hatinya tertohok, untuk apa ia menjadi seorang _Sorcerer Supreme_ jika ini kejadiannya. "Cepat Naruto _-san_ kembalikan padaku!"

"Daripada kau membacanya dan semakin membuatmu penasaran, _Let me show you then_."

Belum sempat menjawabnya, Naruto menyentil dahi Raynare untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat itulah, momen dimana Raynare merasakan dirinya terdorong ke belakang. Ia merasa begitu ringan tanpa beban dan yang paling penting adalah ia bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga bisa merasakan kedua sayap dibalik punggungnya.

"I-ini?"

"Yup! Inilah dunia _Astral Projection_ ," Naruto mengatakan dengan senyum mengembang. Raynare hanya memekik kaget karena Naruto begitu saja berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Mungkin kau berpikir bahwa kau tak akan bisa melakukannya, faktanya adalah astral di sini didefinisikan sebagai pencerminan diri. Kau bisa merefleksikan dirimu pada dimensi yang sama, tanpa dipengaruhi oleh hukum fisika. Kau tak memerlukan makanan, tidur, dan lainnya."

Naruto mengambil buku yang ada di rak. Menunjukkan kepada Raynare, "Nah, kau juga bisa membaca buku tanpa khawatir tidurmu kurang."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal Naruto _-san_!"

"Kau tidak tanya padaku."

Raynare menatap tak percaya, ingin sekali ia memukul wajah bodoh tanpa dosa Naruto, "Apa aku bisa memukul sesatu di sini Naruto _-san_?"

Naruto menatap Raynare bingung, "Tentu Ray-chan, memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Raynare tersenyum manis, Naruto berkeringat dingin melihatnya. "Rasakan ini!"

Bugh! Satu pukulan di perut Naruto, "Ini untuk sifat mesummu!"

Bugh! Satu pukulan lagi di pipi Naruto, "Ini untuk sifat _absurd_ milikmu!"

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Raynare tersenyum puas melihat Naruto dengan posisi tersungkur tak elitnya. Ia berbalik, mulutnya terbuka menatap tak percaya pada tubuh aslinya. Ia bisa melihat kepala Naruto ada di paha miliknya. Bukan hanya itu, tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat, tak lupa dengan senyum mesumnya.

Naruto yang baru terbangun dari posisinya, merasakan hawa dingin dari belakang.

 _I'm so dead._

Raynare berjalan dengan aura ungu yang muncul entah dari mana. "Awas kau Naruto _-san_!"

Glup.

"MATI KAU MESUM!"

* * *

Raynare tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak-anak di taman bermain. Setelah kejadian tadi, Naruto meminta maaf dan membawanya ke sebuah taman di tengah kota Kuoh. Ia begitu menyukai kehidupannya sekarang, pandangannya terhadap manusia juga telah berubah. Ia bisa merasakan kedamaian hanya melihat tingkah anak-anak di taman yang lari-lari bergembira.

" _Onee-chan_ , kakinya kenapa?" Lamunan Raynare buyar melihat anak perempuan berumur sekitar lima tahun di samping kanannya. Ia tersenyum kecil atas pertanyaan polos tersebut.

"Ah, _Onee-chan_ jatuh saat bermain dulu, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu adik manis?"

"Namaku Nina, _Onee-chan_ ," jawab bocah itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Nah, lihat tuh, temenmu udah manggil-manggil Nina- _chan._ "

Segera anak kecil itu berlari kecil meninggalkan Raynare, "Sampai ketemu lagi, _Onee-chan_!"

Raynare melambaikan tangannya ikut tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa lagi Nina- _chan_!"

" _Ne_ , sepertinya kau punya teman baru Rae- _chan_ ," Naruto menepuk kecil rambut Raynare. "Apa kau suka taman ini?"

"Hentikan Naruto- _san_! Kau merusak rambutku."

Naruto tertawa kecil mengabaikan Raynare, ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Kau mau es krim? Aku traktir, bagaimana?"

Raynare mengangguk kecil, tawaran Naruto mengingatkan dirinya dulu saat ' _kencan_ ' bersama cowok bernama Issei. Jujur, saat ini ia kangen masa-masa dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Issei walaupun hanya sehari. Issei merupakan cowok yang baik, perhatian, dan agak kikuk meskipun dia memliki sifat mesum yang lebih akut dari Naruto. Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Issei dan meminta maaf atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. Jikalau Issei menolak permintaan maafnya, ia akan menerimanya. Ah, ia juga harus meminta maaf dari cewek bernama Asia.

Raynare menggelengkan kepalanya.

' _Bodoh, bodoh, kau bodoh Raynare! Mana mungkin mereka mau memaafkanmu atas apa yang kau perbuat dulu.'_

"Kau kenapa Rae- _chan_?" Naruto bertanya melihat tingkah laku aneh Raynare. "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bagi padaku?"

"Tidak Naruto- _san_ , aku hanya memikirkan rasa es krim yang pas untukku," jawab Raynare bohong dan berharap Naruto tidak menyadari kebohongannya.

Naruto manatap penuh curiga, tatapannya meneliti raut muka Raynare. "Baiklah kalau begitu, mau rasa apa?"

Raynare mendesah lega, ia memberikan senyum kecil ke Naruto. "Aku ingin rasa coklat Naruto- _san_."

"Oke, tunggu ya, karena antriannya agak panjang, kau bisa berkeliling di taman ini. Ingat, taman ini!"

"Iya, iya, aku takkan pergi menggunkan sihirku lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Naruto tersenyum dan berlalu pergi membeli es krim.

Setelah kepergian Naruto membeli es krim, Raynare memutuskan untuk menjelajah taman menggunakan kursi rodanya. Banyak orang tua dan anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang gembira. Bukan hanya anak-anak dan orang tua, di taman ini juga terdapat pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang memadu kasih.

Seperti ia dan Issei dulu.

 _Stop_! Raynare tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari tempat yang agak sepi. Hanya sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar dan menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya.

Pencariannya membuahkan hasil, kursi rodanya membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang agak sepi. Tak pernah Raynare sangka, tempat ini adalah tempat saat dirinya membawa pergi Asia secara paksa dan menyerang Issei.

Tidak lagi. Raynare mencoba untuk menghiruakan ingatan masa lalunya.

Raynare membawa kursi rodanya mendekat ke arah kolam air mancur. Ia merasakan dinginnya air saat menyentuh kulitnya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke belakang mengingat semua masa lalu yang telah terlewati. Mencampur-adukkan semua rasa di benaknya.

' _I'm sorry Issei, for everything that I've done to you, for breaking your heart, and for breaking your trust. I'm really sorry.'_

Air mata membasahi pipinya, ia tak percaya dirinya bisa menangis. Dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini ia meneteskan air mata untuk sesuatu yang mungkin takkan terulang kembali. Ia menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya pada Issei. Dan bodohnya, ia baru menyadarinya setelah semua berlalu.

Raynare mengusap pipinya yang basah, ia tak mau Naruto menyadari dirinya baru saja menangis. Mungkin ia akan diejek atau bahkan di jatuhi dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Raynare berniat untuk kembali menemui Naruto, namun baru beberapa meter terlewati, sesuatu peristiwa membuatnya berhenti. Ia melihat sosok cowok yang terduduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan kepala menunduk.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika sosok itu menegakkan badannya. Pandangan mereka berdua pun bertemu memberikan ekspresi berbeda bagi keduanya.

"Is-issei _-san_ /Ray-nare?"

* * *

Issei merasa dirinya tak berguna, sebagai pion seharusnya ia bisa melindungi sang raja. Namun takdir mengatakan lain hal, sebuah kekalahan harus ia telan pahit dan gagal melindungi Rias- _buchou_ dari pertunangan dengan Si Brengsek Raiser.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana Rias akan ditunangkan secara resmi dengan Raiser. Issei tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dirinya lemah, bahkan memiliki salah satu dari tiga belas _Longinus_ bukanlah sebuah jaminan. Semua latihan yang telah ia jalani tidak membuahkan hasil, ia bukanlah tandingan Raiser, baik dari segi fisik maupun kekuatan. _Sangat jauh_.

Issei melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah, pikirannya terpenuhi oleh kata ' _andai'_ , andai saja ia kuat, andai saja ia bisa mengalahkan Raiser, andai saja ia tak ceroboh. Semua kalimat-kalimat itu memenuhi otaknya.

Hatinya sakit, lebih sakit daripada luka-luka di tubuhnya. Ia tak mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Rasa sakit di hatinya seperti saat ia hampir kehilangan Asia selamanya. Ia tidaklah menyalahkan _Raynare_ atas kejadian itu, ia hanya kecewa. Ia lebih menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu lemah, dulu ia dibantu oleh Rias- _buchou_ , Akeno- _senpai_ , Koneko- _chan_ , dan Kiba. Namun sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya.

Taman inilah, saat Raynare membawa Asia pergi. Entah mengapa Issei pergi ke tempat ini, ada perasaan yang seperti memberi tahunya untuk pergi ke tempat ini, entah apa itu. Berjalan pelan, kemudian ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, menatap awan yang begitu cerah berkebalikan dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Issei hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sekarang.

Sayup-sayup ia juga mendengarkan tangisan dari seseorang. Bukannya ia tak peduli, namun saat ini ia seperti tidak ada niat untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk. Dan juga tangisan itu baru saja berhenti, biarlah ia egois untuk saat ini.

Issei menghela napas pelan. Ia berniat untuk kembali ke rumah dan tidak ingin membuat Asia khawatir. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan saat itulah tubuhnya kaku seketika.

Sosok itu, sosok yang seharusnya telah mati. _Raynare._

Penampilannya berbeda sekarang, entah mengapa memancarkan kelembutan yang mendalam bagi Issei. Rambut hitamnya di poni, menggunakan jepit rambut kupu-kupu di sisi kiri, dan juga _dress_ biru lembut yang indah. Namun ada kejanggalan yang ia lihat dan menjadi pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

 _Raynare_ menggunakan kursi roda.

Bagaimana bisa? Issei merasa takdir sedang mempermainkannya sekarang.

Hal yang ditakutkan Issei terjadi, ia bertatap muka dengannya, _Raynare_.

"Ray-nare?/Is-issei- _san_!"

* * *

Raynare bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia masih belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya, _Issei_. Bahkan hanya menatap mukanya saja ia sangat takut. Rasa gugup memenuhi relung jiwanya, apakah _Issei_ akan membunuhnya sekali lagi? Atau bahkan lebih buruk dari itu, menyiksanya secara perlahan.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Raynare, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dengan tidak menatap mata milik Issei.

Hening.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Untuk kali ini, Issei dibuat sangat bingung. Masalah dengan pertunangan Rias dan ditambah dengan kemunculan Raynare yang tiba-tiba membuat ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Setelah mempertimbangkan pilihan-pilihan yang ada dalam kepalanya, Issei memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan pelan mendekati Raynare.

Apakah semua ini nyata atau hanya ilusi yang tercipta oleh dirinya sendiri? Itulah pertanyaan dalam benaknya sekarang.

Jarak dua meter dari Raynare, Issei menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap penuh kebingungan dan tak percaya.

"Be-narkan, kau Ra-raynare?"

Raynare memainkan jari-jarinya, kepalanya tertunduk dan berharap semua ini tidaklah nyata.

"K-kau Raynare kan?! Aku tahu itu kau, ta-pi seharusnya kau telah...

.. _mati._ "

Raynare mendengar intonasi keterkejutan dari Issei. Ia sudah menduganya sejak awal. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Issei dan mengatakan permintaan maaf sesuai dengan keinginannya sejak awal.

"A-aku minta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu Issei," cicit Raynare lemah.

Meskipun terdengar lirih, tapi Issei masih bisa mendengar kata maaf dari Raynare. Tangannya mengepal erat, apakah ia harus menerima maaf dari Raynare? Tapi, bukankah kematiannya adalah pilihan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri. Secara tidak langsung ia memang membunuh Raynare, tapi kenapa Raynare harus meminta maaf?

"Tapi bagaimana? Seharusnya kau sudah mati?" kata Issei putus asa. "Malam itu, Rias- _buchou_ telah melenyapkanmu, dan sekarang kau muncul di sini haha... sepertinya takdir memang sedang mempermainkanku."

Raynare tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jujur saja ia bisa melihat masalah dalam diri Issei sekarang. Setelah membaca _Book of Life_ , ia bisa mengerti keadaan seseorang hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Seperti kondisi psikis Issei sekarang, jiwanya terguncang oleh suatu kenyataan atau peristiwa yang Raynare pastikan adalah hal yang penting bagi Issei. Dan Issei tidak bisa menerima kenytaan tersebut dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku tak ingin mencampuri urusan pri-badimu, Issei- _san_. Tapi, kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang kau hadapi, sama seperti saat kau menyelamatkan Asia- _san_. To-long jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Is-issei- _san_."

Deg.

Issei merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat, menatap nanar pada Raynare. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, ia merasa sedang berbicara dengan _Amano Yuuma_. Sosok cewek yang menjadi pacar pertamanya, kencan pertamanya, dan orang yang telah mengenalkannya pada dunia supranatural. Berkat Raynarelah ia bisa bersama Rias dan teman-teman lainnya. Apa ia akan menyerah begitu saja?

"Jangan menyerah Issei- _san_ ," kata Raynare tersenyum tulus.

Issei mengusap kecil air mata yang hampir mengalir keluar. "Yu-yuuma- _chan_..."

Raynare memundurkan kursi rodanya ketika Issei mulai berjalan memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

"To-tolong berhenti di situ Issei- _san!"_

Sementara Issei sendiri tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tak menghiraukan peringatan dari Raynare. "Tidak! Aku harus memastikan bahwa Raynare yang _mati_ , Bukan Amano Yuuma."

"Tolong jangan mendekat Issei- _san!"_

Sementara tanpa mereka sadari, ada seekor burung yang sedang bertengger di salah satu air mancur. Burung finch itu terus memperhatikan interaksi antara meraka berdua.

Raynare memperingati Issei sekali lagi, namun tetap dihiraukan oleh Issei. Dan terpaksa Raynare mengeluarkan sihir yang diajarkan oleh Naruto.

Mengangkat tangan kanannya, munculah sebuah lingkaran berwarna oranye seperti percikan api.

Seketika itu juga muncul lingkaran lihir dengan pola yang sama di bawah kaki Issei. Issei sendiri akan melompat namun terlambat. Kakinya telah terkunci masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Maafkan aku, Issei- _san."_

Kemudian Raynare menciptakan portal sihir dan segera pergi meninggalkan Issei.

"Tunggu Yuuma- _chan_!" Namun terlambat bagi Issei karena Raynare telah menghilang bersama dengan tertutupnya portal sihir. Dan tak lama kemudian burung itu juga terbang dari pancuran air tersebut.

 **~"~**

Setelah pergi meninggalkan Issei di taman, kini Raynare berada di rumah Naruto. Ia menangis dalam diam. Rasa penyesalannya bertambah ketika Issei menyebut nama samarannya.

"Tak perlu menyesalinya, kau telah melakukan hal yang benar Rae- _chan_ ," Naruto berjalan dari belakang kemudian menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Raynare. "Sudah seharusnya kau melupakan masa lalu dan buatlah masa depanmu."

Raynare bisa merasakan deru napas Naruto. Kedua matanya terkunci pada kedua netra biru Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan secara tidak sadar ia merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke tengkuk Naruto.

Mereka berdua kemuidan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Rayanare masih berada dalam pangkuan Naruto. Merangkul Naruto erat seolah ia takut untuk ditinggalkan.

"Terimaksih atas semuanya, Naruto- _san."_

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Kita akan pindah ke Kyoto besok pagi, kurasa itu akan membuatmu lebih baik. Kau mau ikutkan?"

Raynare hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

 **TBC.**

Oke, chapter 2 telah update!

Saya tidak menyangka akan mendapat banyak review, fav, dan follow. You know what guys? Damn, I love you guys wkwk.

Nah mungkin apasih kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto sebagai Sorcerer Supreme?

Jawabannya telah bocor di kotak review, terima kasih untuk **h3ndy** telah memberitahu para readers yang haus akan jawaban wkwk. Peace. But, there's still more 'power' for Naruto . Dan untuk **Sylvathein** , tidak kebalik seperti yang dikatakan oleh ' _Guest[legendnickname]_ '.

Btw, umur Naruto berapa sih? Sebagai clue, dia terlihat seperti orang berumur dua puluhan.

Apakah Naruto seorang legend?

Well, Sorcerer Supreme, the title held by the dimension's greatest Magic practitioner. From time to time the Sorcerer/Sorceress Supreme will be challanged for the title or the magical objects the title grants him/her. So, him. Legend.

Dan untuk chapter 2 ini alurnya memang agak loncat-loncat, sengaja memang wkwk. Maaf jika mengecewakan .

Ingat, Review kalian saya baca satu persatu. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk mencurahkan perasaan, saran, kritikan, atau bahkan flames. Silakan tulis di kotak review.

Oke, please hit the Review, fav, and follow button guys! Thank you guys very much! See you in the next chapter.


	3. Pengumuman

Update akan dipublish tahun 2019 awal Januari^^… See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Reborn**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warnings:**

 **Bahasa kaku. Tidak ada feel. Jelek. Kesalahan Ketik. Dan Out of Character.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Strictly said! Not mine. Made only for those who read!

 **P.S:** Sesuai janji, update di bulan januari^^. Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Redemption**

* * *

Kedua mata Raynare bergerak dengan cepat mengamati keadaan sekitar. Tubuhnya siaga, kedua tangannya telah siap menggunakan sihir, menunggu serangan berikutnya dari Naruto. Dan benar, kedipan berikutnya Raynare telah melihat ribuan lingkaran sihir dengan berbagai warna mengelilinginya. Seluruh kemungkinan jalan keluar telah ditutup oleh lingkaran tersebut, bahkan tanah yang Raynare injak sekarang juga terselimuti lingkaran sihir sangat besar dengan dirinya sebagai pusatnya. Ribuan sihir berbagai warna tersebut membentuk sebuah kubah setengah lingkaran jika dilihat dari jauh.

Melihat seluruh lingkaran sihir itu, otak Raynare berputar dengan cepat. Terdapat dua pilihan, pilihan pertama adalah menghindar dan keluar dari kubah sihir tersebut. Pilihan kedua adalah membuat perlindungan sihir untuk menahan serangan sihir dari Naruto. Kemungkinan berhasil sangat kecil jika Raynare menggunakan pilihan pertama dan jika ia menggunakan pilihan kedua, Raynare tidak yakin jika ia dapat menahan semua serangan sihir tersebut sebelum energi sihirnya habis. Namun bukan berarti Raynare kehabisan pilihan dan menyerah, masih ada satu cara dan dapat dicoba meskipun ia belum menguasai sihir tersebut secara benar.

Kedipan kedua, ribuan lingkaran tersebut menembakkan energi sihir dalam berbagai jenis, mulai dari sihir elemen hingga serangan sihir murni. Serangan sihir tersebut datang dari berbagai arah dan bahkan dari tempat yang Raynare pijak.

' _tidak ada pilihan lain,'_ pikir Raynare sambil terbang ke tengah kubah.

Tepat sebelum serangan sihir tersebut mengenai Raynare, tiba-tiba semuanya berhenti. Sebuah sihir berwarna biru berbentuk seperti kupu-kupu menari dengan indah disekitar tubuh Raynare. Semula dimensi kaca yang menirukan keadaan di dunia nyata, sekarang berubah warnanya. Warna langit yang semula biru berubah menjadi warna hitam dengan berbagai titik cahaya seperti bintang di langit malam. Warna objek benda juga berubah menjadi warna yang berbeda, dari warna asli menjadi biru keputihan memunclukan efek _glitch_ mirip seperti di _video game_. Selain itu, batasan dari dimensi kaca juga menghilang dan saat ini seperti sebuah tempat yang tak berujung. Ribuan lingkaran sihir juga melebur menjadi sebuah partikel energi, seperti debu yang tertiup oleh angin.

Raynare dapat merasakan perbedaan yang terjadi ditubuhnya. Raynare merasakan tubuhnya begitu ringan dan ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Menyatu dengan alam, begitulah kata-kata yang muncul dipikiran Raynare. Dan sepertinya, perubahan yang Raynare dapatkan membawanya ke Naruto. Raynare dapat melihat posisi Naruto sekarang. Tanpa Raynare bergerak, distorsi ruang membawakan Naruto ke hadapannya seperti sebuah lorong yang bergerak.

"Ah, sepertinya kau berhasil menguasainya, Rae-chan," kata Naruto melihat Raynare yang kini dihadapannya dengan lingkaran sihir yang telah siap ditangannya. " _Check mate_ , Naruto-san!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat perkembangan dari Raynare. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan semenjak kepindahan mereka ke Kyoto, Raynare telah banyak menguasai ilmu sihir yang Naruto ajarkan.

 **[Time-Space Manipulation]**

Ilmu sihir tingkat tinggi ini dikuasai oleh Raynare dengan cepat seperti dugaan Naruto dan hanya butuh beberapa waktu untuk benar-benar menyempurnakannya. Selain itu, Naruto dapat memastikan bahwa Raynare juga telah membuka sesuatu yang baru dan akan sangat berguna bagi Raynare.

Selama beberapa bulan ke belakang, berbagai latihan telah Naruto berikan ke Raynare. Latihan-latihan tersebut membuat Raynare terpapar oleh _mystic arts_ dan sekarang Raynare telah melihat fabrikasi dari ruang dan waktu. Naruto meyakini bahwa Raynare secara tidak sadar telah membuka kesadaran baru, yaitu **[Universal Awareness]**.

"Hehe, tidak semudah itu Rae-chan," meskipun Naruto sekarang terkunci oleh sihir Raynare, ia terlihat santai dan hanya terseyum kecil. Tentu saja, sikap dari Naruto membuat Raynare memunculkan tanda imaginer di kepalanya. "Terima ini Naruto-san baka!"

Serangan energi sihir murni dengan intensitas yang tinggi akan membuat siapapun lenyap atau mendapatkan luka yang serius. Naruto benar-benar telah membuat Raynare kesal.

 **BOOM!**

Sebuah ledakan energi menimbulkan sebuah kawah pada dimensi kaca ini. Akan tetapi Raynare tahu bahwa Naruto tidak terkena serangan sihir tersebut. Dia terlalu licin untuk hal seperti ini.

Raynare membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia melihat banyak kunang-kunang menyusun membentuk siluet seseorang, yaitu Naruto. "Tidak buruk, Rae-chan. Tapi masih butuh 1000 tahun untuk dapat mengalahkan penyihir super ini HAHAHA."

"Haah.. oke oke aku menyerah Naruto-san!" kata Raynare lelah setelah mungkin berbulan-bulan untuk mengalahkan Naruto di dimensi kaca.

Naruto mendekati Raynare dan mengusap lembut rambutnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat Raynare yang tertunduk malu, "Kau lebih baik daripada yang aku perkirakan Rae-chan."

Naruto kemudian menangkup pipi Raynare dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Raynare, _"Now, you can reclaim your skies, Rae-chan."_

* * *

Raynare menatap sebuah _hairpin_ di tangannya. _Hairpin_ itu memiliki bentuk seperti kupu-kupu berwarna biru dan bermotif ukiran unik di sayapnya. Bila dilihat lebih detail, pola pada sayap kupu-kupu itu tidak selalu sama. Pola tersebut terus berubah-ubah tiap detiknya dan mungkin hanya Raynare saja yang dapat melihatnya.

Raynare kemudian menatap Naruto, "Ini untukku?"

"Tentu. Hadiah dariku atas keberhasilmu hehe," kata Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sini aku pakaikan."

Naruto mengambil _hairpin_ di tangan Raynare dan memasangnya disebelah kiri poninya. "Kau tampak cantik Ray-chan. Lihatlah."

Sebuah cermin muncul di depan Raynare, menampilkan sosok wanita cantik dan pria tinggi tegap. Wanita itu mengenakan polo berwarna putih dengan ikatan pita kecil berwarna merah muda. Dipadukan dengan _mini skirt_ berwarna biru cerah, membuatnya begitu cantik. Tidak lupa dengan aksesoris di rambutnya, sebuah _hairpin_ berbentuk kupu-kupu memberi kesan imut bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Bagaimana, cantikkan?"

Raynare tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi memang dirinya tampak begitu cantik. Sebenarnya setelah insiden di gereja yang membuatnya hampir mati, Raynare tidak pernah melihat dirinya secara langsung di cermin. Dan kini Raynare mengakui dirinya tampak cantik. Sebagai mantan malaikat di surga hingga menjadi malaikat jatuh, Raynare tak begitu peduli dengan penampilannya. Namun sekarang Raynare dapat melihat perubahan pada fisiknya, mulai dari kulitnya yang tampak segar dan halus, posturnya lebih feminim, dan mungkin yang paling mengejutkan adalah perubahan pada payudara dan bagian pinggulnya yang tambah besar. Raynare juga dapat melihat tatapan matanya yang sekarang menunjukkan kelembuatan tidak seperti sebelumnya, "Uhm, terima kasih Naruto-san."

"Tapi aku lihat ada sihir di dalamnya Naruto-san. Aku yakin ini bukan _hairpin_ biasa, apa ini mirip seperti kalung yang kau berikan dulu?" Tanya Raynare pada Naruto.

"Yup. Seperti kalung yang aku berikan, _hairpin_ ini juga memiliki sihir. Beda dengan kalung yang kau pakai Rae-chan, _hairpin_ itu memberikan efek ilusi bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tapi ingat, untuk orang yang mempunyai ilmu sihir yang lebih tinggi darimu, _hairpin_ itu tak akan memberikan efek apapun," jawab Naruto menjelaskan kemampuan dari _hairpin_ yang ia berikan.

"Terus kenapa kau berikan ini padaku? Setelah kalung dengan _time stone_ , sekarang ini?! Terlalu berlebihan untukku Naruto-san! Aku takut tak bisa menjaganya…" kata Raynare lirih sambil memegang kalung yang ia pakai.

Naruto memeluk Raynare yang membuatnya sedikit kaget, tapi Rayrane juga membalas pelukan Naruto. Naruto mengelus lembut punggung kecil Raynare, "Tenang saja, tidak ada satu pun orang bahkan dewa sekalipun yang dapat mengambil kalung itu. Kalung itu telah memilihmu Rae-chan. Kau adalah seorang _sorceress_ dan akan menggantikanku sebagai _supreme_. Jadi percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Raynare tersenyum manis dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri, "terima kasih Naruto-san!"

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan Rae-chan," kata Naruto serius. "Mengenai ras Youkai. Beberapa hari lalu, pemimpin Youkai menghilang."

"Apa?!"

Naruto menghela napas, "Iya dan kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu pimpinan ras hilang atau mati?"

Raynare tahu apa yang terjadi jika suatu ras tidak ada yang memimpin. Perpecahan adalah satu dari sekian kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Pengalaman ini telah Raynare rasakan dan bahkan saat ia telah menjadi bagian dari Grigori. Perpecahan yang diawali dengan perbedaan pendapat hingga masing-masing pihak tidak bisa menerima pendapat satu sama lain dan pada akhirnya saling memaksakan pendapat pihak masing-masing. Bila hal tersebut terus terjadi, besar kemungkinan perang saudara terjadi.

"…kekacauan akan terjadi," gumam Raynare masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Naruto.

"Bukan, artinya akan ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku urus," mendengar perkataan simpel dari Naruto membuat Raynare mendidih. "NARU–…"

"Ssttt… tenang saja Rae-chan, kau tidak usah khawatir! Aku ada solusi," kata Naruto yang menempelkan telunjuk jarinya di bibir Raynare, "Kau yang akan membantu ras Youkai mencari pimpinan mereka."

Diam dan senyap.

Hanya ada satu suara yang terdengar di ruangan. Suara itu berasal dari pergerakan jarum jam yang terpajang di dinding, hingga pada akhirnya…

"APA!" teriak Raynare pada Naruto yang menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. "Naruto-san baka! Kenapa masalah sepenting ini kau limpahkan padaku! Bagaimana jika aku mengacaukannya! Bagaimana jika ak–…"

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto harus menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Raynare.

"Kau pasti bisa Rae-chan. Kesempatan ini tidak bisa kau lewatkan begitu saja."

"Maksudmu Naruto-san?"

"Bukannya kau ingin minta maaf sama seseorang?"

Kedua bola mata Raynare membulat seketika, "M-maksudmu akan ada _dia_?"

Naruto tersenyum menatap Raynare yang masih kaget, "Benar sekali! Waktu telah memilihmu Rae-chan. _You're the pilot now!_ "

* * *

 **Redemption**

* * *

Azazel berhadapan dengan masalah serius saat ini. Dua dari tiga pengguna Longinus kini ada dihadapannya. Dirinya mengakui tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka sekaligus dan mungkin ia sendirilah yang gugur dalam pertarungan. Lebih buruknya, bukan hanya pengguna Longinus saja dihadapannya akan tetapi SELURUH anggota fraksi pahlawan. Meskipun Azazel juga tidak sendirian, dia bersama Issei si Sekiryuutei dan empat orang lainnya ditambah anak dari pimpinan Youkai, namun kurangnya pengalaman dalam bertarung mereka cukup mengkhawatirkan bagi Azazel.

Situasi semakin memburuk ketika pengguna **Annihilation Maker** membuat sebuah tentara robot dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Selain itu, pemegang **True Longinus** juga telah bersiap dengan tombaknya yang menurut kabar burung dapat membunuh Dewa dengan mudah.

Hidup ribuan tahun dan telah memiliki banyak pertarungan tidak menjamin bahwa Azazel akan menang pada pertarungan kali ini. Di sisi lain, Issei telah mengaktifkan **Balance Breaker** dan tubuhnya tertutupi oleh armor merah _full body_.

"Melihat dari monster yang diciptakan, sepertinya pengguna Annihilation Maker belum sepenuhnya menguasai Sacred Gear-nya," kata Azazel menatap pengguna True Longinus.

"Memang hebat pengamatan dari Gubernur Jendral Azazel," kata Cao Cao si pengguna True Longinus. "Annihilation Maker bergantung pada imajinasi dan kekuatan dari penggunanya, namun ada satu hal yang dimiliki oleh Leonardo yang kalian tidak ketahui."

Kemudian salah satu robot mengumpulkan sebuah energi dan menembakkan energi tersebut ke arah tepat di samping Azazel.

"Serangan cahaya?!" teriak Issei yang kaget melihat serangan tersebut.

Cao Cao menyeringai kecil, "Inilah kemampuan dari monster yang diciptakan oleh Leonardo. **Anti-monster,** monster ini adalah tipe monster yang menyerang sesuai dengan kelemahan lawan."

Bagi Azazel serangan tersebut tidak menjadi masalah besar, namun bagi Issei , Kiba, Xenovia, dan Asia, serangan itu akan menjadi serangan yang mematikan. Bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa mengatasinya, hanya saja jika mereka tidak berhati-hati akan berakibat fatal.

"Issei biarkan aku melawan Cao Cao si pengguna True Longinus. Kau dan lainnya, lawan monster-monster itu dan lindungi Kunou," perintah Azazel kepada Issei yang juga mengerti maksud dari Azazel.

Sementara Cao Cao menerima tantangan itu dengan senyum kecil. "Sebuah kehormatan melawan Gubernur Jendral Grigori, Azazel."

Azazel tanpa berpikir dua kali mengaktifkan Balance Breaker-nya yaitu _Down Fall Dragon Spear_. Azazel sekarang mengenakan _full body_ armor berwarna emas dengan sebuah bola warna ungu tertempel dibagian tengah armor tersebut dan memegang sebuah tombak dari cahaya.

Detik berikutnya, kedua tombak itu saling berbenturan.

 **~Reborn~**

Issei menatap monster-monster di depannya, pertarungan ini ada hal baru bagi Issei karena biasanya ia diperintah oleh Rias untuk melakukan sesuatu. Namun kali ini Issei lah yang menjadi ketuanya. Sialnya adalah Issei tidak mempunyai percaya diri yang tinggi untuk mengatur strategi dan mungkin payah dalam bidang ini. Tapi ia telah berjanji untuk melindungi Kunou dan Asia. Dengan alasan itulah ia mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai ketua dalam pertarungan ini.

"Kiba, Xenovia, Irina bisakah kalian menyerang para monster-monster itu. Aku akan melindungi Asia dan Kunou di sini," perintah kepada dua rekannya.

"Serahkan pada kami, Issei. Asia gunakan pedang ini," kata Kiba sambil melemparkan pedang ke Asia. "Ayo Xenovia, Irina!"

Mereka bertiga dengan cepat melesat ke medan pertempuran untuk menghabisi monster-mosnter tersebut satu per satu.

" **Hei Partner, ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini."**

'Apa maksudmu Ddraig? Apa ada musuh lain?'

Peringatan dari Ddraig tidak pernah Issei ragukan. Berkali-kali ia diselamatkan oleh Ddraig dalam masalah seperti ini, **"Entahlah Partner, aku merasakan energi sihir yang lama tidak aku rasakan. Intinya kau harus lebih hati-hati Partner."**

Issei kali ini semakin siaga, dan terus berfokus pada seklilingnya hingga Xenovia, dan Irina kembali dari medan pertempuran. Mereka semua tidak mendapatkan luka sama sekali dan hal itu membuat Issei senang.

"Apakah sudah selesai? Dimana Kiba?" Tanya Issei kepada mereka berdua.

"Entahlah Issei-kun, monster-monster itu lenyap secara tiba-tiba," jawab Xenovia. "Aku juga tidak bisa melihat posisi Kiba. Kabut ini sangat menggangu!" sahut Irina memberikan informasi kepada Issei.

"Kemampuan kalian memang luar biasa," kata siluet yang muncul dari kabut. "Pertarungan ini akan semakin seru hahaha…"

Muncullah seorang pria berambut putih-perak dengan warna mata merah. "Salam kenal anggota keluarga Gremory. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama Siegfried."

Issei melihat Xenovia yang dalam kondisi siap bertarung, "Kau kenal pria ini Xenovia?"

"Dia dikenal dengan pengusir Iblis. Dia termasuk kesatria kelas atas dari seluruh gereja, Chaos Edge Sieg."

"Boleh juga. Dia pengusir Iblis penghianat kah?"

Siegfried yang daritadi hanya diam kini mulai kembali biacara, "Mari kita sudahi perkenalannya. Mari kita bertarung habis-habisan."

Seketika itu Kiba muncul dari kabut hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tanpa ragu menebaskan pedangnya ke Siegfried. Akan tetapi kecepatan itu tidaklah cukup untuk menandingi Siegfired yang dengan mudah menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Kiba dan juga menangkis serangan itu tanpa arti.

Serangan berikutnya adalah datang dari Xenovia menggunakan dua pedang di tangannya. Melihat Xenovia yang melesat dengan cepat, Siegfried mengeluarkan pedang keduanya untuk mengimbangi serangan dari Xenovia. Melihat celah dari Siegfired yaitu punggungnya, Kiba melompat tinggi dan menebaskan pedangnya ke punggung Siegfried yang masih beradu pedang dengan Xenovia.

Dan hal mengejutkan terjadi di mana Siegfired mengeluarkan tangan ketiganya yang muncul di punggungnya. Serangan dari Kiba pun dapat dihentikan dengan mudah. Tidak tinggal diam, Irina mengeluarkan sihir cahaya berbentuk cakram ke arah Siegfried. Hasilnya pun sama, serangan Irina dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Siegfried. Detik berikutnya adalah Siegfried membuat gerak memutar menimbulkan efek tornado yang membuat Kiba dan Xenovia terpental beberapa meter namun dapat mendarat dengan mulus.

"Sialan. Lengannya ada tiga?!" umpat Xenovia.

"Kalian lihat, di tangan kananku adalah Pedang Matei Gram, dan di tangan kiriku adalah Balmung, dan tangan ketiga milikku merupakan Sacred Gear **Twice Critical** , tangan naga yang memegang Pedang Nothung," kata Siegfried memamerkan pedang dan Sacred Gear-nya.

"Sudah kuduga, pengguna Sacred Gear," kata Kiba menatap lurus Siegfried, "Dan dia bahkan belum menggunakan Balance Breakernya."

" **Dia datang Partner!"**

Issei yang sedari tadi hanya menonton pertarungan mereka bertiga, berteriak memperingati ketiga temannya, "Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, pergi dari sana sekarang!"

Mereka bertiga yang dalam posisi mengepung Siegfried langsung pindah tempat di samping Issei dan Siegfired mengerutkan alis matanya, bingung kenapa Si Sekiryuutei memerintahkan mereka untuk mundur.

"Ada apa sebernarnya Issei?" Tanya kiba.

Sebelum Issei menjawab, banyak kupu-kupu berwarna biru terang berterbangan di sekliling mereka. Kumpulan kupu-kupu itu kemudian menyusun diri seraca teratur membentuk dinding yang memisahkan antara kelompok Issei dengan Siegfried.

 **SRET**

Sebuah darah mengalir dari pipi kanan Siegfried. Dan saat itu juga dinding kupu-kupu itu melesat seperti projektil peluru berkecepatan tinggi. Melihat serangan kecepatan tinggi itu, Siegfried berusaha untuk menangkis seluruh projektil yang mengarah kepadanya.

 **TRANK! TRANK! SRET! TRANK! SRET! SRET! TRANK! SRET! SRET! SRET!**

Siegfried jatuh terduduk dan bertumpu pada salah satu pedangnya setelah menerima serangan dari projektil kupu-kupu. Dilihat dari kondisinya sekarang, banyak luka sayatan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan terdapat beberapa lubang kecil di bahu kiri dan kedua kakinya.

Baru kali ini Siegfried melihat serangan yang begitu cepat dan hanya memberikannya satu pilihan, yaitu menangkis serangan tersebut. Jika tadi ia mencoba menghindar, maka kemungkinan besar tubuhnya akan lenyap oleh serangan tadi.

Cao Cao yang melihat kondisi dari Siegfried, langsung menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Azazel dan segera menuju Siegfired sebelum terlambat. Tidak pernah satu kali pun Cao Cao melihat kondisi dari rekannya sangat buruk.

Sementara itu, Issei dan kawannya hanya diam dan kaget atas apa yang telah terjadi. Hanya beberapa detik terlewati, dan sekarang mereka melihat Siegfried dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Cao Cao!" teriak Issei melihat pemegang True Longinus yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Namun sepertinya Cao-Cao menghiraukan Issei dan berjalan menuju Siegfried. Ia kemudian membuka botol kecil dan meminumkannya ke Siegfried. Seketika luka yang dialami oleh Siegfried sembah dan tak berbekas. "Itu air mata Phenex, darimana kau mendapatkannya?!"

Cao Cao menatap lurus ke kelompok Issei tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Issei, "Inikah keluarga Gremory yang banyak diperbincangkan itu? Hebat kau Hyoudou Issei. Kekuatanmu dapat mengalahkan Siegfried dengan mudah."

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau mempunyai kekuatan yang mengerikan, Hyoudou Issei. Serangan tadi benar-benar membuatku hampir mati," kata Siegfried yang juga mengira serangan tadi adalah dari Hyoudou Issei. "Aku telah meremehkanmu Sekiryuutei, dan hal itu tidak akan terjadi dipertemuan berikutnya!"

"Cao Cao! Apa sebenarnya motif dari fraksi pahlawan?" Tanya Azazel yang masih dalam mode Balance Breaker-nya.

Cao Cao menatap sebentar ke arah Azazel yang masih melayang di udara, "Kalian akan tahu dipertemuan kita berikutnya. Kita mundur, Siegfried!"

Seketika Cao Cao dan Siegfried menghilang seiring dengan hilangnya kabut ungu dari **Dimension Lost**.

Setelah kepergian fraksi pahlawan, Azazel turun dan kembali ke wujud manusianya begitu juga dengan Issei yang juga melepas mode Balance Breaker-nya.

"Issei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada bocah bernama Siegfried itu?" Tanya Azazel pada Issei.

"Dari luka yang dia dapat jelas bukan serangan darimu, benar begitu?"

"Ano, Azazel-sensei, tadi banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan dan bum! Kupu-kupu itu berubah seperti peluru," jawab Issei singkat. "Tapi, Ddraig sempat memberitahuku ada seseorang selain kita."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Issei dan informasi dari Ddraig, dan dari fakta lapangan yang ada, tidak satu pun ras Youkai kupu-kupu di daerah Kyoto. "Apa ada informasi lain dari Ddraig?"

"Ah Ddraig juga menga–…"

Perkeataan Issei terpotong tatkala lengan kirinya memancarkan cahaya hijau. **"Dia masih di sini Partner."**

Seketika mereka berpindah ke suatu tempat namun dengan daerah yang sama, perbedaannya adalah tidak ada orang satu pun selain mereka dan jika melihat ke atas akan terlihat seperti kubah kaca.

Issei dan kawannya kembali dalam posisi siaga, sementara Azazel masih belum memberikan reaksi apapun. Kemudian senyum tipis terukir di wajah Azazel. "Tenanglah kalian, aku tahu siapa sosok dibalik kupu-kupu itu."

"Apa maksudmu Azazel-sensei?"

"Lihatlah…" tunjuk Azazel ke kupu-kupu biru terang yang hinggap di pembatas jembatan.

Satu kupu-kupu itu kemudian menjadi banyak dan menari indah seperti mengikuti melodi alam yang kemudian membentuk siluet wanita berambut panjang. Satu persatu kupu-kupu itu terbang menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya dan pada akhirnya tampak dengan jelas siluet wanita itu.

Dia memakai _dress_ berwarna biru muda, rambut hitam poni yang tergerai indah dengan aksesoris berbentuk kupu-kupu dibagian kiri, dan mata berwarna ungu muda.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _Issei-san, Azazel-sama…_ "

 **TBC.**

* * *

Apa kabar semuanya? Maaf telat untuk update, tapi tidak apa-apa kan? (^.^)

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter 3 ini. Aku baca semua review lho, dan banyak yang kecewa dan hilang harapan dengan cerita ini. But hey, I'm still here, so enjoy!

Ingat, Review kalian aku baca satu persatu. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk menuliskannya di kotak review. I love you all!

See you guys!


End file.
